Love Beyond Time
by AmethystRoseBlack
Summary: Stories have been told about Hermione traveling through time. Stories have been told of Marauders traveling too. But what if Hermione truely went back in time, but not alone. No, she has a companion with her, two to be exact because one is Ginny Weasley.
1. The New Hermione

Disclaimer: No matter how much I may wish other wise I do not own any thing in the Harry Potter world except that which I create such as plot twists and new characters.

She was 5'4" tall, slim waist and a large bust. Her tight forming jeans left very little to the imagination. On the inside this is the exact look she always wanted, and it seemed her dream had come true. On the outside though, she pretended she hadn't noticed. That the guys weren't staring and that she was the regular, know-it-all, haughty-taughty girl she had always been.  
Hermione Granger was no longer just short, bushy, and bookwormish she was sexy and sleek. Making all the guys take notice. Well, almost every guy. The one man she had cared about from the moment she become friends with him. The man of her dreams, who had just returned from being "dead". Didn't seem to take an iota of notice. Causing Hermione to be very, VERY upset.

As Hermione slams her trunk down on Platform 9 3/4, a voice which had been taunting her for years, came out of know where.

"Well, well, well. The mudblood has become a b girl /b ! I thought I had seen it all." Draco sneered this last bit, but couldn't help the appreciative glint in his eyes.  
"If you're nice maybe I'll show you how a man is supposed to be."

"That'd mean you'd have to introduce me to one first. But seeing as you don't know any, I wont hold my breathe in anticipation, ok?" Hermione retorted, giving a soft smirk with her Cherry red, full lips, flashing her teeth quickly.

With that said she turned in time to see that her three best friend had arrived. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasley, with the defeat of Voldemort the previous year a look of utter peace seemed to follow Harry and Ginny most of the time. The other two had this same aura but since Ginny and Harry had been tortured by b Him /b more than Ron or Hermione, it seemed to radiate from the two. Especially since Harry had finally admitted his true feelings to Ginny over the summer.

"You guys! Over here!" Hermione shouted over the crowd.

"Hey, 'Mione, how've you been? We missed you at No. 12 over the holiday! The twins gave Harry a "muggle" candy and his hair turned the color of his eyes!" Ron said this all in a big rush. Which made it a good thing that all of them had known each other for so long, or they wouldn't understand a word he said.

"Really now? That must have been very amusing. I did miss you lot, but I had so much fun in Tuscany this summer that it made up for it you know?"

"Well, you were missed Hermione. Don't ever think other wise."

Hearing that gruff, familiar voice come from behind her, Hermione turned around. To see the attentive kind eyes of.  
-  
A/N: I know it's a cliff hanger and we all hate cliff hangers but don't worry I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. Until than review please!!


	2. Are Those The Marauders?

Disclaimer: No matter how much I may wish other wise I do not own any thing in the Harry Potter world except that which I create such as plot twists and new characters.

Turning around Hermione sees a muscular chest wrapped in a tight black t-shirt. Muscular arms crossed over that very chest, black, silky hair reaching his shoulders. Hermione looked up into his gray eyes, blushing slightly at the smirk on his 22-year-old face. What no one had expected was that shortly after the Ministry had apologized to Sirius, and made the announcement to the magical community that he had been wrongly imprisoned, they cast a spell so that he'd become 2 years older than when he was first imprisoned.

"Sirius! Thank you, you're looking...healthy." 'Damn Hermione, you are such an idiot!' Hermione thought.

"Yeah," Sirius replied with a very confused look on his face," so do you."

"Ok, we have to get on the train. Bye, Sirius!" Hermione said this as she turned to the others than towards the train.

"Oh, I guess no one told you. I'm going to Hogwarts with you lot. I'm the new Transfigurations teacher since Professor McGonagall became headmistress. I couldn't believe that Dumbledore wanted to become just a regular teacher, again. At least the students will have a great DADA professor, a more permanent one too."

"That's great, Sirius! Congratulations! But honestly we really must get on the train before all of the compartments are completely full. Or worse, we miss it!" Hermione said this all without taking a breath. Her mind thinking,' Oh god, now he'll never see me as anything but Harry's friend or his student!'

Sirius saw the look that passed across Hermione's face. The look that said heartbroken, yet happy. Like she had her heart ripped out and turned into string cheese. a/n: I don't know if the wizarding world has string cheese but it seemed appropriate.

As the group entered the train Malfoy stepped out, thinking that Sirius wasn't anything but a transfer student.

"Ahh, mudblood I see you have found your pet Weasels and Potter! Well, have you thought about my proposition?"

"Like I would let an ugly FERRET lay his hands on me! Just go to hell, you son of a Death Eater!"

"You should learn to keep your pretty mouth shut, mudblood," Draco returned with a snarl. Pulling out his wand Draco sent a silent spell towards Hermione.

Knocking her back with a considerable cracking noise, as the spell hit between her breasts. Ginny and Sirius caught Hermione as she fell. The next thing they knew they were spinning uncontrollably, before a blinding white light went off. All three of them were knocked unconscious.

The next thing Hermione knew she was lying on a comfortable couch, with her head in someone's lap. Looking around she saw Sirius and Ginny sitting next to her, looks of concern on both of their faces. Looking up she saw gray eyes looking into her hazel/chocolate eyes.

Hermione turned back to observing the rest of the room, recognizing the Gryffindor Common Room. Seeing an exact replica of Harry Potter, except the eyes, a much younger Remus Lupin and a ratty looking boy, she gasped.

Looking at Sirius again, Hermione whispered, "Are those the Marauders?"

A/N: Ok so I couldn't help but put another cliff hanger. Lol! I hope you enjoyed it!!!


	3. Isn't He Dreamy?

Disclaimer: No matter how much I may wish other wise I do not own any thing in the Harry Potter world except that which I create such as plot twists and new characters.  
Previously:  
Knocking her back with a considerable cracking noise, as the spell hit between her breasts. Ginny and Sirius caught Hermione as she fell. The next thing they knew they were spinning uncontrollably, before a blinding white light went off. All three of them were knocked unconscious. 

The next thing Hermione knew she was lying on a comfortable couch, with her head in someone's lap. Looking around she saw Sirius and Ginny sitting next to her, looks of concern on both of their faces. Looking up she saw gray eyes looking into her hazel/chocolate eyes.

Hermione turned back to observing the rest of the room, recognizing the Gryffindor Common Room. Seeing an exact replica of Harry Potter, except the eyes, a much younger Remus Lupin and a ratty looking boy, she gasped.

Looking at Sirius again, Hermione whispered, "Are those the Marauders?"

Sirius was shocked. When had Hermione become so beautiful? "Get back on track, you idiot! You're looking at yourself. Your teenage self. GET. A. GRIP!"

Hermione shifted and looked to Sirius and Ginny. After looking around with, Sirius and Ginny still dumbfounded, she finnally spoke. "Are those the Marauders?"

Sirius nodded, not knowing what to say, but knowing he couldn't reveal whom he was. "We must see Professor Dumbledore right away. Before anything more is said. So we don't get into trouble."

Now everyone knows of Sirius Black's reputation with the ladies. So it was very like him to trap a ladies eyes with his own, even when he wasn't interested in the person anymore than as a friend. This made it very hard for Hermione to tear her gaze from the younger Sirius Black.

"Oh of course. You must speak with him right away! Coming out of know where like that probably wasn't out of know where. But probably planned ahead by you lot and Dumbledore. My name is James.. James Potter. These are my friends Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and the mangy dog your friend is laying on is Sirius Black."

Hearing Peters name knocked the senses back into Hermione, Ginny, and Sirius. Reminding them that they weren't in their own time making them all jump up and run out of the Gryffindor Common Room before James could say any more. Also leaving a very shocked Sirius Black, who could only thik about silky brown hair and beautiful hazel accented honey brown eyes.  
In Dumbledore's Office:

After explaining who they were and where they were from Hermione, Sirius and Ginny waited as Dumbledore contemplated their predicament.

"Is there any chance that any of you were given a note by myself?"

"I was! It's quite strange. I almost instantly forgot about the note after it was given to me until you asked for it," Ginny said this all in a rush. "But how would you know about that note Professor?"

"Because, my dear, although in this time I wasn't expecting you, I was expecting this in the future. It would be very likely and polite of myself to warn others of unexpected arrivals."

"Of course! That's why you told me that unexpected things could happen on the train. That I should take it instead of just going straight to the school!" Sirius had jumped out of his seat when he said this in a mumbled and hurried tone, thinking no one had heard him when in fact everyone had.

Just than the door burst open and in came the young Sirius Black. Hermione blushed when he looked at her and she turned to Ginny and sighed," Isn't he DREAMY?!?"

"Who? Sirius????" Ginny gasped. "He's old enough to be your father!"

"No, he's not! He's now the same age as me!" Hermione exclaimed making the others turn swiftly shocked by the out burst from her. "Anyways its not like he'll remember me when we return to you know where." She mumbled this loud for only Ginny to hear.

"Um, not from what I can tell. Sirius just looked at you like he finnally recognized you! How is it he didn't realize sooner seems odd though."

Sirius' POV:

This was true for Sirius remember something from who school days that he'd never told anyone. Not even James knew this hidden secret.


	4. Grayson Adonaius

Disclaimer: No matter how much I may wish other wise I do not own any thing in the Harry Potter world except that which I create such as plot twists and new characters.

Previously:

"No, he's not! He's now the same age as me!" Hermione exclaimed making the others turn swiftly shocked by the out burst from her. "Anyways it's not like he'll remember me when we return to you know where." She mumbled this loud for only Ginny to hear.

"Um, not from what I can tell, Sirius just looked at you like he finally recognized you! How can he not have realized sooner. This seems very odd though."

Sirius' POV:

This was true for Sirius remember something from whom school days that he'd never told anyone. Not even James knew this hidden secret.

Hermione's POV:

Why did Sirius now look at her with such longing and pain? Like he couldn't believe she was truly there? Shaking her head Hermione turned towards Dumbledore and stated softly," Professor, sir, I think it'd be best if the four of us were the only ones to talk for a bit longer."

"Quite right, my dear," Dumbledore stated as the twinkle in his eyes seemed to grow brighter and dance about in enjoyment," Mr. Black I believe you have other things to take care of at this time. Why don't you run along back to your friends?"

"Oh, right, Professor I was just coming to let you know that these people had arrived and that they were on their way. They left before we had the chance to show them to your office so we thought they might have gotten lost."

The younger Sirius said this quickly before letting himself out. Once he was gone and they were sure he was no longer on the stairwell Sirius started speaking.

"Sir, what are we to do. I remember us arriving, from my younger self's perspective and the new DADA professor we received follow our arrival. Although I only remember bits and pieces after this happened."

"Ahh, well that explains where you are to go than Sirius. Do you by any chance remember the name you went by while you taught?"

"Grayson Adonaius was the name of the professor. I have no clue how I came up with it but I guess I had better keep that as my name this time around as well."

Hermione watched the exchange avidly aware that her long time crush had become her teacher, fully and completely. While before the accident had not been her teacher quite yet.

Sirius' POV:

Those beautiful, inquisitive eyes, I wish I new just what they held behind them. Those long fingers playing with her hair as she put it into a ponytail, with silky ringlets….

'Stop thinking that way it'll only make the heartbreak worse!'

A/N: Grayson Adonaius is the name of my dearly departed brother who died last year. I only switched the names and changed them up a bit for anonymity.

I hope you enjoyed this latest part in this ever changing story.


	5. Dinner and Dessert Part 1

Disclaimer: No matter how much I may wish other wise I do not own any thing in the Harry Potter world except that which I create such as plot twists and new characters.

**Dinner and….**_**Dessert:(Part one)**_

Hermione's POV

Albus rose abruptly, twinkling more brightly it seemed than usually. "Come it's time for supper and all this excitement has me famished."

"Yes, professor, I hadn't realized how long it'd been since everyone had eaten at all. Let's join the rest of the student body you guys." Ginny said this very quickly, looking around for her brother, quickly realizing he wasn't with them.

I knew where Ginny's thoughts were headed as I noticed her look around, a morose look crossing Ginny's face. Giving a half smile Hermione wrapped her arm around Ginny's waist, laying her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"I know, it's weird without our food timer around to remind us it was time to eat, huh? You know at least this way when we get back we can tell Harry all about his parents. Without the censorship that everyone uses for some of the more gaudy stories about his parents."

With that they all went to the Great Hall for dinner. Albus led Sirius up to the head table, while the girls went to the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ginny soon found themselves surrounded by 4 boys, each seemingly more excited than the last. Recognizing them boys from earlier right off Ginny spoke first.

"Hi, I'd like to apologize for the lot of us running out like that. It was terribly rude, and not really like Hermione and I. Well, unless Hermione comes up with a new thing she must study up on, or my brother Ronald got her knickers in a bunch."

"Ginevra W..Wesley!"

"Well it is true 'Mione. Whenever you get angry or have a great new idea you run off mumbling!"

"Sooo, your names are Hermione and Ginevra? Well, like James was saying earlier I'm Sirius Black, this is Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew, and the red-head next to you is Lily Evan's. She's the love of James' life." At that comment about Lily, James elbowed Sirius. "OUCH!"

"So I see you've met the school dunderheads, I'm Lily. I'm the Head Girl, so if they bother you at all or you have any questions come to me anytime."

"So, Sirius, would you mind showing me to the Hospital Wing? I think I twisted my wrist when I fell." Hermione said this in a soft sultry whisper since Sirius was right along side her.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun. Don't worry it's 2 separate portions. All the juicy parts happen next.


End file.
